Why Be Normal ?
by Chevreuil
Summary: 'Avec de jolies fossettes, on peut tout faire. Même faire croire qu'on a encore toute sa tête. ' Fanfiction MyungYeol ! Eh oui ! Encore une fois, c'est pas joyeux. Infinite, yaoi. Tout se basera sur une fascination malsaine. J'ai changé quelques détails, dans les chapitres un et deux, je pense que ça vaut le coup d'être relu, histoire de se remettre dans le bain.
1. Chapter 1

Lee Sungyeol. Tout le monde connaît son nom.

Il n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire, n'a pas de talent particulier.

Juste connu publiquement par le fait que sa mère fréquente les aides sociales.

C'est une faiblesse, dans l'univers scolaire, qu'on en connaisse autant sur sa vie privée. Il ne fait pas attention à son apparence, et reste solitaire. Chaque jour, il subit des moqueries, et même des attaques physique.

Et moi, j'y assiste. Je le connaissais avant tout ça. Nous allions au même centre. Un centre spécialisé. Je m'y rendais à cause de mes dépressions nerveuses. Je pouvais passer d'un extrême à un autre. Comme quoi mes sautes d'humeur étaient dangereuses pour mon entourage.

Lui c'était pour dépression tout court. Son père a quitté sa mère à sa naissance, les laissant dans la merde. Elle n'avait pas fait de grandes études, et n'avait jamais travaillée de sa vie. Ses habits étaient toujours usés, et il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Un enfant de neuf ans en pleine dépression. Même maintenant, ça me surprend encore. Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est plutôt courant.

En sept ans notre relation a changée. Il n'y avait plus de sourire. Nous qui étions proche, avons commencés à nous ignorer. Je me refermais, et lui s'éloignait. Il s'ouvrait aux autres. J'en voulais, et j'en veux encore à tout le monde. Je leur en veux de respirer. De vivre. De me parler.

Mon souhait le plus cher serait qu'ils disparaissent. Tous. Lui y compris.

Jusqu'à nos années lycée. Là, c'est moi qui ai repris la domination. Il a enchaîné problème sur problème, et devenait de plus en plus asocial. Pendant ce temps là, ma popularité augmentait.

Je l'ai croisé. Au psy. C'était la première fois que je le voyais d'aussi près, depuis tout ce temps. Je m'y rendais le mercredi matin, un horaire où il y a très peu de monde. Il rentrait dans le cabinet , l'air ailleurs.

Nos regards se sont croisés. On ne s'est pas salué, ni rien. Juste fixé. Depuis, je l'observe, quand il essaye de se fondre dans le troupeau. C'est intéressant. Je me sens proche de lui, à nouveau. Comme si il pouvait comprendre. Comprendre ce que je ressens. Ce sentiment de gêne, lorsque je suis entouré.

Même mes amis, je ne les considère pas réellement comme tel. Ce sont des gens supportables, c'est tout. Ils ne me comprennent pas, et ne me comprendront jamais.

C'est toujours là. Une envie de me cacher, de rester seul. Loin des autres. Dans un endroit sombre et silencieux, sans personne pour m'approcher. Sans personne pour tisser des liens.

Mais lui c'est différent.

Nous allons au même soutien scolaire. De ce que j'entends des éducateurs, il n'en a absolument pas besoin. Mais il aime apprendre, découvrir.

Ce mardi n'échappe pas à la règle. Il est seize heure quarante cinq et je me rend au soutien. Le local se situe dans un immeuble habité. Le gardien nous demande d'attendre dehors. Qu'il vente, ou qu'il neige. Même sous la pluie.

Il ne veut pas que l'on embête les locataires, je suppose.

Comme d'habitude, j'arrive en avance. Tout comme lui. Il est assis à même le sol, la tête appuyé contre un mur, le regard dans le vague. Il ne se soucie pas de moi.

Un long cou, un visage allongé. Une pomme d'Adam proéminente. Un teint pâle, des joues rebondies, et une moue naturelle. Si il faisait des efforts, il pourrait être attirant. Mais ce n'est pas avec ses pulls trop grands, ses jeans usés, qu'il arrivera à quelque chose.

Et cette aura, aussi. Il dégage un malaise, un manque de confiance. Comme si ses jambes trop grandes, ne pouvaient pas le porter. Alors qu'il suffit de relever la tête vers ses yeux pour sombrer dans un abysse sombre et inquiétant.

Une fois son regard croisé, une gêne s'installe. Inévitablement. Comme si ces yeux n'appartenaient pas au même corps. Des yeux calculateurs.

-Myungsoo ?

Sungjong. Un simple signe de tête, et il trottine vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Sungyeol nous lance une œillade discrète, et replonge dans sa contemplation du vide. Sungjong me raconte sa journée, et ses projets pour le week-end. Je l'écoute en silence, toujours concentré sur Sungyeol. Sungyeol et sa peau pâle. Sungyeol et ses cheveux longs. Sungyeol et son cou d'homme. Sungyeol et ses épaules carrées, pourtant tombantes.

-Myungsoo, tu m'écoutes ?

Il paraît agacé. Je le sens suivre mon regard, et sourire d'un air malin.

-Tu passes ton temps à le fixer, ces derniers temps.

-Pas vrai.

-Si, si. À la cantine, au C.D.I, et même aux cours que nous avons en commun. C'est encore plus flagrant au soutien.

Je secoue la tête, et reporte à nouveau mon attention sur Sungyeol, en entendant une sonnerie de portable. Sungjong continu de parler, sans que je ne l'écoute vraiment.

Sungyeol sourit. Un beau sourire, un grand sourire. Un sourire gingival mettant en valeur ses lèvres. Si il souriait plus souvent, il serait entouré. C'est sûr. C'est un sourire confiant, pur. Loin de l'air blasé qu'il affiche continuellement. Comme si sa propre présence le mettait mal à l'aise.

Sa présence me met mal à l'aise. Ils me mettent tous mal à l'aise.

Je me souviens d'un jour où l'on nous avait comparés, tous les deux. Certaines personnes se sont tout de suite énervées, outrées par le fait qu'on me compare à lui. D'après elles, quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un de _normal_, quelqu'un de beau, quelqu'un ayant des moyens, ne devait pas être comparé à lui.

Qu'on les fasse taire. Ils ne savent rien, sur moi. Sur lui. Sur nous.

Je plonge facilement dans mes pensées. Loin d'ici. Dans un autre endroit que cette classe étouffante, avec tous ces regards curieux, presque affamés, qui me fixent.

Lui aussi, il est dans ses pensées. Ça se sent, ça se voit. Il s'échappe. Il se force, souvent, même. Quand tout le monde s'attroupe autour de lui, pour sa séance d'humiliation quotidienne, il ferme les yeux. Pour voir autre chose qu'une bande d'adolescents aux hormones bouillonnantes, prêts à tout pour un peu de reconnaissance.

-Les enfants, désolé du retard !

Junsu. Xiah Junsu. Un des éducateurs les plus apprécié. Il est très doux dans sa manière d'expliquer, et se comporte avec nous comme si nous étions ses propres frères, ou ses enfants. Il est suivi par Park Yoochun.

Je sais qu'il y a un truc entre eux. Il n'y a qu'à voir le regard qu'il lui lance. Dégoûtant.

-Myungsoo, dépêche toi, il caille ! Me presse Yoochun, me poussant légèrement.

À peine suis-je entré dans la salle que Sungyeol est déjà assis à part, sortant ses affaires. Il se plonge très vite dans ses cahiers, se coupant du reste du monde. Je vois Yuhno, un autre éducateur, se diriger doucement vers lui, un sourire paternel sur le visage.

Ils ont une relation particulière. Sungyeol semble plus ouvert à ses côtés. Yuhno fait parti des seuls qu'il laisse approcher, sans se refermer comme une huître. Il dégage plus d'assurance, et de gaieté, quand il est comme ça.

-Myungsoo, tu pourrais te concentrer sur moi, deux minutes ? Je ne comprends pas l'exercice.

-Sungjong … grognai-je. Ça va faire la quatrième fois que je t'explique.

-En même temps, vu son niveau .. Une quatrième ou une cinquième fois ne seront pas de trop, intervint Yoochun.

Sungjong fait la moue, et me désigne nos cahiers d'un coup de tête. Je recommence mon explication avec un sourire taquin. Remarquant mon sourire, il me fait une petite bourrade amicale. L'ambiance est décontractée.

C'est pour ça que j'aime venir ici. Les adultes sont à l'écoute, et ne passent pas leur temps à nous sonder, comme de vulgaire cobaye. Pas comme nos professeurs. Pas comme nos parents. Tout se dit ici.

L'heure passe , les devoirs finis, dix huit heure sonne. Une porte claque, et des pas pressés se font entendre. Un Dongwoo essoufflé fait son entré.

-J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, mais aujourd'hui l'entraînement a terminé plus tard que prévu.

-C'est rien, mais ne perd pas de temps. Mets toi où tu veux, ChangMin arrive dans quelques minutes, il t'aidera pour ton exposé.

Dongwoo acquiesce, et se dirige vers nous, souriant. Il a le même sourire que Sungyeol. Un sourire communicatif. À la différence que celui de Dongwoo est toujours plaqué sur son visage, rares sont les fois où on peut le voir aborder une expression sérieuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est autour de ChangMin de faire son entré, les bras remplis de livres. Son équilibre paraît précaire. Prêt de lui, Sungyeol se lève et saisit quelques bouquins, lançant un petit sourire timide à ChangMin.

Derrière lui, Yuhno paraît fier. Il fixe Sungyeol d'un regard protecteur. Le genre de regard que donnerait un père à son fils.

Mal à l'aise face à cette scène, je détourne les yeux. Je ne sais pas, comme une sorte de tension. Une tension qui me tiraille l'estomac.

[…]

-Les enfants, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Vingt heure tapante. Une fois les adieux faits, nous quittons tous le local. Sungyeol est à quelques pas derrière moi, il jette des regards fréquents à son portable. Comme tout le long du soutien. Et le tiraillement est toujours là.

Un peu plus loin, une ombre joue sur les murs. Une odeur particulière se dégage, du parfum. Un parfum doux, très doux. La flagrance provient de ma gauche, et se fait plus forte quand Sungyeol nous bouscule.

-Sunggyu hyung !

Se jetant au cou de l'homme, il explose d'un rire heureux. Le type le prend par le bras, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Sungyeol rit plus fort.

-Eh bien, il a des amis en fait, dit Sungjong, en me poussant du coude.

Le tiraillement se fait plus fort. Douloureux. Ça fait mal.

Il s'extériorise. Pas moi. Il sait rire, sourire. Il ne fait pas semblant. Pas moi.

Il prend goût à la vie, et pas moi. L'air a du mal à passer, l'amertume comprime mes poumons. J'aurais pu être à sa place. À leur place. Et sourire.

-Myungsoo ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sungjong s'approche de moi, et me serre l'épaule. Une prise légère, amicale. Je le repousse. Qu'il dégage. Qu'il aille en enfer. Accélérant le pas, j'ignore les regards que me lancent Sungjong, et Dongwoo.

Ainsi que ceux de Sungyeol.

Il me dépasse encore. Comme avant. Il y arrive mieux que moi. Comme en primaire, il me laisse encore derrière. Seul. Il s'en cogne de moi.

Il est heureux, lui.

Pas moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Il est là, sans être là. Son corps est présent, mais son esprit est ailleurs. Il regarde chaque passants près de lui comme si il allait se faire agresser par l'un d'eux. Sa main gauche tient fermement le bas droit de son manteau, son bras faisant barrière devant son torse.

La tête basse, il se dandine nerveusement. Il essaye de cacher toute cette peur, en jetant quelques regards froids. Il arrive à les faire marcher. Pour certains. Pour ceux qui le connaissent en tant que Myungsoo, le lycéen impassible, bizarre, et peu bavard.

Moi, je connais Myungsoo.

Le gamin peu sûr de lui, capable de rire comme de te frapper sur un coup de tête. Le gamin qui tremble tellement fort, qu'il donne l'impression qu'il va tomber à tout moment. Celui qui me jette fréquemment des œillades se voulant discrètes.

Celui qui m'a dévisagé d'un regard dégoûté, il y a quelques jours. Après le soutien. J'en ai encore des frissons.

Je me souviens que Sunggyu avait voulu le rattraper. Après tout, comment un _parfait inconnu_ pouvait avoir l'impolitesse de me regarder de cette façon ?

Mais ce n'est pas un parfait inconnu, il ne l'a jamais été, et ne le sera jamais. C'est Myungsoo. Alors je l'ai retenu. J'ai ri. On a parlé, et basta.

_Basta._

C'est exactement ce qu'a dû se dire mon père, non ? Que ça devait être trop ennuyeux, trop prise de tête, de s'occuper de son propre gosse. Alors il a dit _basta_, à _cette femme_ et à moi.

-Myungsoo-ah ?

À l'entente de son nom, je relève la tête. Il sursaute, et s'incline, sans répondre. Mr . Kim sourit, et ouvre la porte de son bureau. Me jetant un dernier regard torve, il rentre le pas traînant. Mr . Kim m'adresse un petit sourire, et referme la porte.

Je me demande si il lui a aussi passé un petit carnet.

Un journal intime, un carnet de bord, appelez ça comme vous le voulez. L'important, c'est que ça m'aide à tenir.

Parce-que je n'ai personne à qui confier tout _ça_. Personne à qui avouer mon égoïsme. C'est agréable, de pouvoir s'exposer de cette façon, sans avoir à craindre de quelconques représailles.

Parce-que ce n'est pas saint, tout ça. Toutes ces lignes seraient inquiétantes pour quiconque les lirait.

L'heure passe. Lentement. Un mercredi matin dans un cabinet de psy, c'est déprimant, hein ? C'est mon quotidien, pourtant. Chaque mercredi, je viens ici. En avance. Une heure d'avance, juste pour pouvoir le voir.

-Bonne journée, Myungsoo-ah. À mercredi prochain, résonne la voix de Mr . Kim.

Il sort, le regard vide. Ses pas sont maladroits. Il n'y qu'ici, qu'on peut le voir dans cet état. Au lycée il joue le fort, l'impassible ou l'aimable. Avec de jolies fossettes, on peut tout faire.

Même faire croire qu'on a encore toute sa tête.

Il me dévisage. S'approche de moi. Lentement. De là où je suis, je peux voir Mr . Kim nous observer.

-Hyung, il dit, à voix basse. Je t'attends en bas.

Et c'est tout. Pas un mot de plus. Il me pousse légèrement pour passer, et me laisse en plan. Je me dirige vers le bureau.

Une fois entré, le parfum de Mr . Kim submerge mes sens. Pas qu'il en mette trop, et je ne suis même pas sûr que l'odeur vienne de lui. C'est son bureau qui dégage cette flagrance. Douce et accueillante. Comme les couleurs utilisées de ses murs, ses meubles. Tout ça est fait pour mettre à l'aise.

-Alors, Sungyeol-ah, comment va ?

Il sourit, s'appuyant sur son bureau à l'aide de ses bras, se donnant un air dégagé, comme si il discutait avec un ami. Je me recule. Il veut pénétrer dans mon espace personnel.

-Je ne sais pas.

Il est habitué. Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant avec lui. De faire semblant d'aller bien, ou mal. Il suffit de tout balancer d'un bloc, et il s'en occupe.

-Tu as commencé le nouveau ?

Il me le demande doucement, gentiment. Un sourire doux prenant place sur ses lèvres, en replaçant une de ses mèches caramels derrière son oreille droite.

-Oui.

Il est jeune, et charmant. Au vu des regards que lui lancent ses collègues, il doit être populaire. Malheureusement pour eux, il est déjà pris.

Par Yuhno.

Yuhno, c'est le gérant du soutien scolaire. Un type simplet sur les bords, qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Mr . Kim m'a envoyé là-bas. Que ça allait m'ouvrir l'esprit, et peut être me permettre de faire de bonne rencontre.

Je les remercie d'être aussi naïfs. Ça me permet juste de voir Myungsoo un peu plus longtemps.

Et de rentrer plus tard le soir. Lorsqu'il fait nuit. Lorsque je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant.

Lorsque le noir est noir, et que le blanc est blanc.

La nuit, il n'y a plus d'hypocrisie. Les gens croient qu'il fait assez sombre pour ne pas faire attention aux détails. Ce chien abandonné, errant de rue en rue, se faisant rejeté par le voisinage. _Cette femme_, offrant son corps à peine couvert, à ce toxicomane père de famille.

Et il y a moi. Celui qui connaît la vérité. Celui qui n'a pas de façade, et qui ne se cache pas derrière le voile de la nuit. Celui qui ne se cache même pas derrière un sourire, quand vient le jour.

Parce-que je n'en ai pas la force. Parce-que je n'en ai pas l'envie. Autant en montrer le maximum, et cacher ce qui _doit_ être cacher. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie, juste de la survie.

-Tu veux aller t'allonger un peu ?

Je nie, enlève ma veste, puis tends le bras à travers le bureau.

-J'ai essayé de me scarifier.

Il hoche la tête, remplaçant son sourire par un visage sérieux, attentif.

-Mais je n'ai pas trouvé ça agréable ou utile. C'était juste pour faire comme à la télé, continuai-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne l'ai peut être pas fait au bon endroit, pas assez profondément ? Ou je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de crever.

Il garde le silence. Il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de parler, que tout va sortir tout seul. Comme d'habitude. Que je ne vais pas faire semblant longtemps, et lui dire ce qui me pèse. Ce qui me tiraille les tripes, qui me ronge.

Ce qui me fait envie depuis si longtemps.

-Je crois que je suis gay. J'ai envie de baiser Myungsoo.

Il ne tique même pas sur ma grossièreté, et reste de marbre. Son silence montre qu'il m'écoute, et qu'il me laissera continuer, même dériver.

-Ce n'est pas son visage qui m'attire. Bien sûr que ça joue, mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est lui. Ce mur, cette barrière qu'il dresse, et qu'il ne laisse pas tomber, même si il sait qu'il n'est plus l'heure de jouer. Il a ses limites, mais il ne les connaît pas. Il insiste, au point de se briser.

Je veux en récolter les morceaux. Je veux sa fragilité. Cette chose, cachée sous cette couche d'hypocrisie courtoise, cachée sous sa colère et sa froideur. Au fond, il est plus faible que moi.

[…]

-Allons chez toi, il répète, le regard droit, fixé dans le mien.

Il ne tremble plus, et essaye de paraître plein d'assurance. _Paraître_.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rattraper le temps perdu.

Je souris. Il me prend pour un débile ? Il veut rattraper sept ans d'ignorance, comme ça, d'un coup ? Après m'avoir lancé ce regard. Ce délicieux regard.

-Pourquoi chez moi, et pas chez toi ?

-Parce-que je n'ai jamais vu où tu habitais.

Mon sourire s'allonge.

-Tu veux en savoir plus sur moi ?

Il ne nie pas, tentant de garder le contact visuel, pourtant, ses yeux commencent déjà à errer sur le visage des passants, montrant qu'il s'échappe mentalement. Qu'il commence à laisser tomber son offre.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça me posait de problème.

Il paraît surpris. Tellement surpris que j'en glousse. Il semble _presque normal_.

-Suis-moi.

Il se tourne lentement vers moi, et replace nerveusement son écharpe.

-Tu préfères marcher ou prendre le bus ?

-Marcher.

Sa voix sonnait pressée, il a répondu vite. Je vois. Ça n'a pas changé. Nous débutons la marche dans le silence. Tout en marchant, je lui jetais des regards furtifs. Je cherchais ce qui avait changé. Mais ne remarquait rien, à part sa mâchoire plus carrée, ses muscles crispés, et ses regards méfiants dirigés dans un peu toutes les directions.

Nous avons marché longtemps, mais il ne se plaignait pas, et se détendait même au fur et à mesure. Je suis sûr qu'il ne saura jamais revenir par lui-même.

Si envie il y a, bien sûr.

Je suppose qu'il s'attendait à un quartier aux allures malfamées. Nous nous enfonçons de plus en plus dans les rues, et finissons devant un immeuble caché derrière les autres, éloigné de tout.

Dans le quartier, les gamins le disent hanté. Les fantômes n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, le bâtiment est juste vieux, et grinçant.

Je m'y avance, compose le code, et entre, tenant la porte à Myungsoo.

Sa main frôle la mienne.

-J'habite au premier étage.

Nous montons lentement les quelques escaliers nous séparant de mon appartement. M'arrêtant brusquement devant la porte, il se cogne à mon dos, et grogne. Je me tourne vers lui. Lentement. Souriant.

-Hyung, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Avant d'entrer, il faut que tu promettes une chose. Une chose qui sera valable à chaque fois que tes pieds frôleront le sol de chez moi.

Il penche légèrement la tête de côté, interrogateur.

Pas froid, ni nerveux.

Il est juste Myungsoo, ce gamin trop sensible.

-Tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis, sans jamais me désobéir. Sous aucun prétexte.

Il me dévisage quelques seconds, et hoche la tête, un sourire narquois jouant sur ses lèvres.

-Alors en-dehors, c'est moi qui mène le jeu ?

Il se penche vers moi, son nez touchant le mien, son souffle humidifiant mes lèvres. Ses yeux vissés dans les miens.

-Avec plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

_13/05/2007_

_Les cris résonnent encore et encore, à travers les murs. Elle crie tellement fort qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle se fait battre._

_Mais non, elle travaille. Caissière le jour, pute la nuit. Bien loin de Bruce Wayne. C'est la première fois que je touche à ce carnet, alors que ça fait au moins 4 mois que m'a demandé de le remplir. _

_De mes pensées, envies, cauchemars. _

_Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est que je n'ai ni envies, ni cauchemars. Je fais des nuits sans rêves depuis enfant. _

_Et je n'ai jamais eu envie de rien. On m'a toujours appris à me contenter de ce que j'avais._

_Alors pourquoi cela changerais aujourd'hui ?_

_L'homme sort de la chambre. Il essaye d'engager la conversation avec moi, mal à l'aise. Je ne lui réponds pas, alors il quitte l'appartement dans un rire gêné._

_Si il a tant honte que ça, de tromper sa femme, pourquoi le fait-il ? Il n'a même pas pris la peine d'enlever son alliance. _

_Elle sort à son tour de la chambre, des mèches collées à son front en sueur. Elle aussi, essaye d'engager la conversation. À elle non plus, je ne lui réponds pas._

_C'est moins marrant sinon. _

_Voir son visage se décomposer, et la culpabilité luire dans ses yeux. Ses vaines tentatives de me donner le sourire, en me proposant d'aller dîner au restaurant. C'est si pathétique et jouissif. _

_Elle croit réellement que ce qu'elle fait m'affecte ? _

_Elle s'est crue assez importante pour ça ? _

_Mais ce n'est qu'une femme parmi tant d'autre. Écarter ses cuisses est tout ce qu'elle aura eue à faire. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle fera._

_Toujours._

_Tu pourrais me dire cruel. Irrespectueux.. _

_Mais je m'en fous. Ce n'est que toi. _

_La première page est remplie, et je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler plus. _

_À la prochaine fois. _

_SY.L_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre plus court qu'à l'accoutumé, mais je ne pouvais pas le couper autrement, surtout que nous en apprenons beaucoup sur Myungsoo.

* * *

Ce même parfum. Maintenant qu'il se fait plus fort, je parviens à distinguer qu'il est féminin. L'appartement est plein de cette odeur. Les meubles, les rideaux. Sungyeol.

-Myungsoo ? Tu viens t'asseoir ?

Je me tourne vers lui, et cesse d'inspirer à grandes goulées d'air la flagrance. Il a enlevé sa veste, découvrant son bras. Le corps cambré de cette façon, replié, il paraît si petit.

Au poignet je remarque des cicatrices, pour la plupart récentes. En voyant où se poser mon regard, il sourit.

-Tu veux toucher ?

Je ne répondis pas, et m'approcha, fasciné. Les cicatrices rouges vifs contrastaient avec le reste des veines bleues, et vertes. Serpents de couleur pâle, s'étendant le long de son bras.

C'est beau. Je laisse mes doigts glisser le long de son poignet jusqu'à son coude. Je vis la chair de poule apparaître, et sentis sa peau se réchauffer peu à peu. Son corps était tout contre le mien, pressé. Ses cheveux caressaient ma joue.

La douceur de sa peau, et la chaleur de son souffle contre ma tempe rendait le moment si intime.

Je me sentais tout chose.

Quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je fus submergé par une envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Et plus, bien plus.

Une lueur perverse, vicieuse, brillait dans son regard.

[…]

-'So, tu as pris tes cachets ?

-Oui oui ….

Lentement, j'enlevais ma veste, ma mère m'inspectant.

-Tu étais où, après ton rendez-vous ? Tu as deux heures de retard !

-Avec un ami.

Elle me jeta un semblant de sourire en plein visage, se détourna de moi, en faisant claquer ses talons vers la porte d'entrée.

-Je rentre tard, ce soir. Ton père sera là pour le dîner.

Sans même un regard en arrière, elle sortit. Soupirant, je me laissais tomber, sans aucune délicatesse sur le canapé du salon. J'avais un affreux mal de tête, et un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. Je n'aimais pas mentir.

Je n'ai pas pris mes cachets. Ils sont dans ma chambre, et je n'ai pas la force de monter à l'étage. Tant pis. De toute façon, je sens que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir, j'ai fait trop d'effort aujourd'hui, alors que je n'ai pas pris mon fer, ni déjeuné.

Je m'installe plus confortablement. J'ai chaud. Mon T-shirt se retrouve vite au sol, et je m'étends un peu plus sur le canapé, mon torse se collant au cuir. Dans un dernier effort, je tends la main pour rattraper le t-shirt, le roule en boule, et le colle à moi.

J'inspire un grand coup.

Il sent comme Sungyeol. Je me laisse bercer par la senteur. Mes yeux se ferment, lentement, doucement.

[…]

-Myung', tu as pris tes cachets?

-Non.

Il attrape simplement mon épaule nue, et me pousse à m'appuyer sur lui. Il me traîne jusqu'à l'étage, mon t-shirt toujours serré contre mon torse.

-Il sent bizarre, ton pull.

-Non.

Arrivés devant ma chambre, il ouvre doucement la chambre, et c'est avec autant de délicatesse qu'il m'allonge, et me borde. Sur la table de chevet trône ma pitance : une bouteille d'eau, et mes médocs. Tout ce que je mangerais ce soir.

Un peu près comme d'habitude.

Avec douceur, il saisit ma nuque, et me relève légèrement. Je me laisse faire mollement, et ouvre la bouche. Il enfourne les deux pilules, et me tend la bouteille d'eau. Une gorgée, et le tout a glissé dans la trachée.

-Encore un effort Myung', et tu pourras dormir. Tu te souviens de la promesse que tu as fait à Mr . Kim ?

-Oui.

Il ouvre rapidement le tiroir du bas, et me donne un petit cahier noir, aux reliures en cuir, un petit crayon accroché à son bout.

-Bonne nuit Myung'.

-Bonne nuit.

Il embrasse mon front, et sort.

_17/01/13_

_L'école, c'est un peu comme les arènes romaines des temps modernes. Nous sommes tous jetés en pâture à la cruauté des autres. Des adolescents, assoiffés de pouvoir, de reconnaissance. _

_Il y en a qui s'en sortent. D'autres non. _

_Sungyeol est entre les deux. C'est comme si vous jetiez un esclave, les poignets entravés par des chaînes, à des bêtes sauvages. Ce sera sanglant. Il y aura de la pitié. Mais surtout de l'arrogance, et un sentiment de supériorité qui poussera sûrement le publique à vouloir arrêter le carnage._

_Ici, tout le monde se sent supérieur à Sungyeol. Même ceux qui se disent bon. Je suis sûr que même Dongwoo, la personne la plus saine d'esprit, et pure que je connaisse, a déjà dû ressentir de la puissance face à la soi-disant médiocrité de la vie de Sungyeol. _

_Même moi, à une époque, je me sentais au-dessus de lui. _

_Mais ça, c'était avant que je me fasse dévorer par mes camarades. Ils m'ont rongé jusqu'à la moelle. _

_Plus de Myungsoo. _

_Personne n'a vu, le vrai Myungsoo, après ses douze ans. C'est à cet âge là que la pression scolaire c'est accroît, et que la dose des médicaments à augmenté. Il a disparu, dans un endroit sombre. Et depuis, il sanglote, et prie. Il prie pour qu'on le sorte de là._

_Il prie pour qu'on égorge, pour qu'on brûle, son sosie, qui sourit faussement à la surface. _

_Et sa prière a été entendue. _

_Sungyeol, son sauveur est là pour le libérer. _

_Il est là pour anéantir. Pour soumettre, dompter. _

_Et je n'attends que ça. _

_Un peu de secours. _

_K.M.S_


End file.
